


[Chronicles_of_Mr_Whiskers]

by Fragilister



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Aiden hates cats, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mr. Whiskers is a beast, Mr. Whiskers is a dick, Pre-Canon, cats hate Aiden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragilister/pseuds/Fragilister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The monster was there. Somewhere in their bedroom, lurking, staring at him with his huge yellow eyes. Pearce thought that he shouldn't have ever let this happen. The moment of softness when Damien walked through their door merely a week ago with a fuzzy ball of black fur in his bag has granted Aiden hours and days of terror. He hated this cat so much. And the cat hated him back, with a pulsing passion.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [Introducing_the_Beast]

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I had a very strange dream last night and then this happen.  
> This is a crack miniseries, updated when I need to cheer me up by writing.  
> I hope you like it, I enjoyed planning it so much :D

This was a mistake from the very beginning, Aiden thought, looking around the room in horror.

The monster was there. Somewhere in their bedroom, lurking, staring at him with his huge yellow eyes. Pearce thought that he shouldn't have ever let this happen. The moment of softness when Damien walked through their door merely a week ago with a fuzzy ball of black fur in his bag has granted Aiden hours and days of terror. He hated this cat so much. And the cat hated him back, with a pulsing passion.

Mr. Whiskers. That was the name Damien chose. At first Aiden laughed at the name, associating it with fluffy kittens his sister loved so much. Mr. Whiskers seemed just as innocent at first, even though his foul smell and ugliness, so finally Aiden let Damien keep it for a time, even though his overall cat-disgust. He had no idea where Damien got him, but he didn't care as long as he didn't need to take care of the cat.

It must have been the biggest mistake of Aiden Pearce's life. Mr. Whiskers adored Damien, and even let him bathe him in the sink. He would usually lay on Brenks' knees or keyboard when he was working, purring in a satisfied way every time Damien patted his head or gave him a snack. It was when Damien wasn't there, when hell broke lose. Every single time. Aiden's hands, legs, neck and chin were all covered in scratches already on the second day, and every time he got home after a job, he would lock himself in their bedroom with his laptop, refusing to stay in the same room as Damien's favorite.

But now this happened. Aiden was in the bedroom but so was Mr. Whiskers. He must've planned this, Aiden thought and grabbed his baton, when he heard a well known wheeze, from somewhere underneath the bed. He pulled up his legs and sighed loudly, prepared to strike the beast if it appeared too close. He blinked. In the next moment the monster was sitting in the feet of the bed, staring at him and swinging his tail left and right. Aiden didn't break the eye contact as he prepared himself for the attack.

"God, you're so ugly," Pearce growled.

"MEOW."

"Get out of here, I'll open you the door, alright?" Aiden said, trying to calm his voice, as the cat started slowly moving towards him.

Mr. Whiskers was a very bad choice for a name. This cat didn't even have any whiskers. Aiden suspected he had a very dark backstory, as the top of his tail was gone, he had a big scar over his right eye and both of his ears were ragged, so it wasn't much of them left. There were several bald spots on his long black and brown fur and Aiden wondered for a split second how Damien could still call this cat cute, when he looked at him with those eyes of a killer.

But he didn't have a lot of time to think about the pet's visual, because Mr. Whiskers jumped. Aiden was fast enough to hit him with the baton and push him off the bed. Pearce rolled of the furniture on the other side and took a rush through the bedroom to get out to the living room and shut the door behind him.

Added to the collection; two knee bruises, cat fur on his baton and additional trust issues.

_Fucking cat._


	2. [Battle_Scars]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Pearce's fingers ran up to Damien's chest underneath his shirt. When their lips parted, he let Damien know with a short push that he wanted to get up. "Bed?"  
> "Bed. I have to see these 'battle scars' of yours, don't I?" Damien laughed and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him in for another kiss when they were both standing up.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to put this as one work and not as a series. They are too short, such a waste of space :P

"Damien, get your cat away from kitchen."

"Just grab him, I'm busy."

"Damien, he'll kill me."

Brenks sighed and got up from behind his desk to walk over to the living room and find Aiden squinting his eyes at Mr. Whiskers, who sat on top of the fridge. Damien walked closer and reached up to the cat who got down into his arms willingly and ground its furry head against Damien's chin and facial hair, purring quietly.

"Come on, it's just a cat. You're overreacting, Aiden." His partner snorted and crossed his arms, while walking towards the freed fridge.

"Damien, when did you see me naked for the last time?" he asked and reached for a piece of cake and a bottle of beer, putting them on the worktop. Brenks snorted.

"Well, that you mention it... it's been a while," he murmured and wanted to get closer to Aiden, but he stopped him with a gesture.

"Not while you're holding that beast. Also, it's not what I meant. I meant that my body looks like a battlefield because of that monster's claws and teeth," Pearce muttered and took a spoon out of the drawer, grabbing the plate and beer and  heading for the couch again.

Both Damien and the cat followed him with their gaze. Brenks glanced at the clock and stroked Mr. Whiskers' head shortly before he put him on the ground and stretched his back, walking towards Aiden and sitting on the couch next to him. Mr. Whiskers ran away somewhere, letting Aiden finally breathe out.

"Jeez, Damien, we need to get rid of this thing."

"Oh come on, give him a chance," Brenks murmured and put his arm around Aiden's shoulders as the other man put another piece of cake into his mouth.

He shook his head in silence and swallowed it before he spoke.

"I've given this enough time, I can't just..." He got interrupted by Damien's mouth finding his roughly. He smirked under Brenks' lips and let Damien push him down on the couch, hovering over him as he steadied himself upon his arms behind Aiden's head.

Pearce's fingers ran up to Damien's chest underneath his shirt. When their lips parted, he let Damien know with a short push that he wanted to get up. "Bed?"

"Bed. I have to see these 'battle scars' of yours, don't I?" Damien laughed and stood up, grabbing his hand and pulling him in for another kiss when they were both standing up.

"Weren't you 'busy'?" Pearce asked when Damien dragged him towards the bedroom and pushed him on the messy sheets before he removed Aiden's sweater and threw it somewhere on the floor.

"It's late. And I needed this." Aiden's hands found his zipper. Damien felt Aiden's arousal through his jeans and he just smirked at his frantical attempts to remove Brenks' trousers. "Well, I can't say you weren't right," Damien murmured when he saw the web of white and red marks on Aiden's chest, stomach and arms. "When did that happen?"

"It happens all the time, he hates me," Aiden laughed but then he suddenly stopped with a sigh. Damien saw how his face tensed, but Aiden just shook his head and continued undressing him with an assuring smile. And then he stopped again and sighed loudly.

"Your cat is bothering me so much," he growled.

"Can't we talk about this later" Damen murmured kissing his neck, humming softly.

"I mean that your cat is bothering me right now. He's staring at me."

"Don't mind him." Brenks lips met up Aiden's again and he brushed against the bulge in his pants slowly. "Focus on the fun."

"It's not fun when he's  _staring_  at me. You know what, suddenly I'm not in the mood anymore," Aiden muttered and pushed him away gently, not losing the sight of Mr. Whiskers.

Damien protested at first, but Aiden held him away firmly and he gave up finally, laying on the bed beside his lover, who still stared at the cat, until the animal wheezed and jumped off the shelf with a satisfied expression.

 _Fucking cat_ , Damien thought.


	3. [Locked_Out_of_Heaven]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's March. It's cold.

**[3:14] Aiden: R you up? You better be]**

**[3:20 Aiden: Damien]**

**[3:23 Aiden: DAMIEN]**

**[missed call from: Aiden]**

**[3:26 Aiden: Damien for fucks sake]**

**[3:29 Aiden: ???]**

**[missed call from: Aiden]**

**[3:33 Aiden: Dude, seriously. Wake up]**

Damien reached for his phone sleepily and unlocked the screen, letting out a grunt and squinting his eyes, when the light blinded him. He looked at the messages and tried to proceed them with his brain, which was still sluggish because of the interrupted dream. The hacker rubbed his temple with his fingers and sighed, looking around, when he didn't feel the warmth of his partner next to him. He flinched, when he instead felt fur against his leg, creeping up towards his chest slowly.

"What did you do with Aiden, little sir?" Brenks murmured, when Mr Whiskers purred against his neck, lying down and letting Damien know with a push, that he expected petting. Damien huffed through his nose and scratched the cat behind his ears with a finger.

His phone vibrated and Damien frowned again.

** [3:36 Aiden: Hey? Damien please] **

** [3:37 me: what?] **

** [3:37 Aiden: Fucking finally. I'm on the balcony, let me in] **

Damien raised his eyebrow and moved his hand from the cat to feel on the sheets next to him. They were cold already, so Aiden must've been gone for a longer while. Mr Whiskers rubbed his head against Damien's chin, purring in a satisfied way.

**[3:38 me: what??]**

**[3:38 Aiden: Just get your ass over here. Now. It's cold]**

Brenks sighed and lifted himself up slowly with a yawn, stopped by the weight of Mr Whiskers climbing up onto his neck and laying astride him. Damien snorted and grabbed him delicately to lift him up and lie down onto the bed. "Sorry Mister, I really need to help out my stupid ass boyfriend," he murmured almost feeling guilty when his pet's big eyes sparkled in the dark.

When he walked through the bedroom, he soon felt soft fur stroke against his calf. Apparently Mr Whiskers wouldn't miss Aiden's explanation on why he was out on the balcony in small hours. Damien got to the living room and to the glass door to the balcony, seeing Aiden outside, wearing just his boxers and crossing his arms over his chest, holding his phone and a pack of cigarettes in one hand. Brenks couldn't help but snort, when he saw Aiden mouth something like _open the fucking door_. He reached forward to lift the latch on the door to open it slowly.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Damien mumbled, when Aiden pushed him out of the way and got inside quickly, breathing fast and shivering of cold.

"He did it," Pearce muttered through clenched teeth and pointed at the dark figure, brushing against Damien's feet and purring loudly. He put the cigarettes and his phone on the coffee table and grabbed a blanket from the couch, wrapping it around himself and heading for the bedroom. "He locked me out."

Damien started laughing and followed him in the dark. "No, he didn't. Don't blame all your fuck ups on my cat, Aiden."

The younger man turned around quickly and pressed his finger against Damien's chest. "No, no, no, you don't understand. I woke up because I got hungry so I grabbed a sandwich and went outside to smoke, right?" 

Damien's eyebrows were still lift high and a mocking smile was widening on his face. "Yeah, I know you do that sometimes, still doesn't..."

"This asshole," Aiden interrupted him and glared at the cat," stared at me when I was making myself the sandwich, but I didn't give him anything. And then, when I got out on the balcony and lit my cig, he jumped on the door and hit the latch so it locked," he muttered and looked up to Damien again, who burst out laughing. "It's not funny, do you know how cold it is outside? Forty five degrees. Forty five degrees Fahrenheit, Damien, do you know how cold that is?" Aiden continued, stabbing Damien's chest with his fingers.

"Aiden, calm down, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose..." Damien chuckled, putting his free hand on Aiden's hip and stroking his cold skin lightly.

"He _did_. I heard the door shut, and then he was sitting on the other side with that fucking smug look on his dumb face..." Aiden spit out, hearing a mew at his feet. "Yes douchebag, I'm talking about you."

Damien sighed and pushed him towards the bedroom, moving Mr Whiskers away with one foot. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he murmured, hearing Aiden's teeth still chatter. "You stay here," he growled at the cat, who just looked up to him and wheezed.

"Half an hour Damien, I was out there for _half an hour_ in my underwear," Pearce muttered under his breath as Damien shut the door and followed him inside, first making sure that the cat was outside.

"Shut up and lie down," he said in low voice and put away his phone on the bedside table, before sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Aiden over him. He lied down, and covered them with a blanket, while Aiden was still mumbling about _this fucking cat_. "Come here, I don't want you to get sick."

"Get rid of this cat."

"We'll talk in the morning," Damien said firmly and pulled him closer.

"Yeah, sure. You two hate me, don't you," Aiden let out sleepily, moving Damien's hands to his back to get at least some more warmth onto himself.

"Of course not," Damien whispered and kissed his forehead lightly.

"MEOW," Mr Whiskers observed from behind the door.


End file.
